User blog:Puffles Rule/My Countdown to 10,000: Predictions
Blog Entry (1) Monday, June 14, 2010 Okey dokey... the whole point of this is trying to get a lot of edits so you can win the grand prize! My predictions are based on how many edits you guys get, and who I think will get 10,000 edits before the others! I think everyone is awesome and will do great. If you get ranked low, it doesn't mean you'll be eliminated. Anyways, I hope everyone improves in editing, except Mr. Anteater. Just kidding, he's great. Without further ado, here are my predictions! ---- ' Editing Gophers:' *'6.' Kaky k 64 - Many people have told me that you had the least amount of edits. You can't just slack. You need to do this. For now, I don't think you'll go far, but then again, you may. I can't tell the future. If you expect to go higher, keep editing or farther also. *'5.' Holhol1235 - Please, keep on editing. You may say I am done for today or I edited a lot yesterday, so I won't do any editing today, which isn't the goal of this contest. So I think you might be able to catch on to the 4th spot. *'4.' *Kinz* - You are a great person Hikari, but you need to edit just a bit more and you are doing a fantastic job with it also. For the past two months you've made quite a lot of edits, so just keep editing. *'3.' Game-fanatic - You are doing good, but need to go farther, just keep editing. I believe in you so go and get 'em cowboy, so you can be at the top of the leader board! *'2.' Neural777 - You are an admin. 'Nuff said. Just kidding. Neural is different here. He has the most power out of everyone playing and he can ban you if he gets eliminated. Just kidding, again. He should get some edits to get near the other admin. *'1.' Riot\AU - You made tons of edits on this wiki and I congratulate you. I think this is fantastic, so I hope you continue and make it far. I can see you having some power in your team with some editing skills. Keep it up! Killer Editors: *'6.' Pond1 - I understand how you are new, but you have very little edits. If you edit a lot here, I can see you going farther and also higher on my prediction blog. Again, keep editing on this Wiki and I can see you going far. *'5.' Zeus0 - I understand how you have an average editcount, but I would like to see a bit more editing. Maybe in a few weeks you can get in the four, three or two holes. Maybe even in the one hole if you are lucky. Keep on editing. *'4.' Midnightblue05 - Midnight, you have some power and you are nice and friendly toward others. You make tons of edits also, so I think you may do good. I haven't seen much of your edits though, so that prevents me from making you move higher. Just keep editing. *'3.' Wii maniac - Wii has a really great edit count. I think after a couple more, you may be off good. You are already doing fantastic, but I think the reason you joined is to get better at editing and no more slumping. Keep up the good work Wii! *'2.' Secretive13 - You are a great user and friend, and don't stop editing, or else you may get eliminated . Neither the less, I can see you passing the merge and possibly getting into the finales. Keep editing and staying focused here Secret! *'1.' Dentface - You are doing fantastic. 'Nuff said. You have a lot of edits and you don't stop, don't go on slumps or do anything wrong. I can see you into the final two easily. Never stop editing. You are doing great Dentface! ---- Catch you crazy cats later. More posts coming next week! Category:Blog posts